


Бойтесь своих желаний

by WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Ровена перепутала заклинание





	Бойтесь своих желаний

**Author's Note:**

> Кода к серии 12.21

Ровене совершенно не нравилась идея смерти, точнее, собственной смертности. С врагами она предпочитала разделываться раз и навсегда, а для себя оставила лазейку, чтобы была возможность вернуться. Это заклинание не раз спасало её, только с его помощью удалось прожить более трёхсот лет. И Ровена не собиралась останавливаться на достигнутом. Поэтому известие о том, что её убьёт Сэм Винчестер,прозвучало сродни грому среди ясного неба. Она совершенно новыми глазами посмотрела на этого мальчишку — вроде ничего выдающегося, кроме роста, обычный человек, и тем не менее… Он был сосудом самого Люцифера и смог победить его, он лично знаком с Богом и Тьмой, и даже Смерть относится к нему с уважением. Свои отношения с Винчестерами Ровена про себя называла «вынужденный нейтралитет». Они обращались к ней за помощью в случае крайней необходимости, она помогала по мере сил, остальное все время делали вид, что не знают друг друга. Но последняя встреча со Смертью заставила вспомнить слова Макиавелли, что врагов надо держать ещё ближе, чем друзей. В последнее время Ровена и так слишком сильно сблизилась с Сэмом, но на всякий случай следовало подстраховаться. Осталось только отыскать подходящее заклинание.

В ходе непродолжительных поисков нашлось простенькое заклинание, не требующее редких ингредиентов, определённого времени года и, что самое главное, присутствия объекта, хватило одной частички. Пара волосков Сэма, снятых с куртки, давно лежали среди прочих ингредиентов. Так, на всякий случай.

Заклинание обещало сделать того, на кого направлено, защитником от врагов. На секунду Ровена задумалась, как Сэм будет охранять её от самого себя. Возможно, у него просто не возникнет желания убивать?

Как только волос Сэма оказался в чаше, полыхнуло зелёным, в воздухе разлился аромат вербены – странно, вербену Ровена не использовала. Она пожала плечами – с этими Винчестерами всегда всё шло не так. Главное, чтобы был результат.

***

Толпа переселенцев из мира Апокалипсиса обустраивалась в бункере под присмотром Мэри и Бобби, а Дин в срочном порядке поехал пополнять холодильник — ораву новоприбывших требовалось кормить. Сэм привычно устроился на пассажирском сиденье, кажется, он был рад сбежать из бункера.

— А знаешь, — нарушил тишину Дин, – мне жаль, что Гавриил погиб.

— А мне нет! – резко ответил Сэм. Дин смерил его непонимающим взглядом.

— Совсем? Ты же столько возился с ним, я думал, вы подружились.

— Вот именно, я с ним, а он потом… с Ровеной! Да как он вообще посмел?

Дин потрогал лоб Сэма.

— Ровена такая… такая утонченная… Как он посмел к ней своими ручонками прикоснуться! Испортить причёску! Она, наверное, звала на помощь...

Дин резко остановил машину.

— Выходи.

— Зачем? Нам надо ехать к Ровене!

— Сэм, пожалуйста, выйди из машины.

Сэм пожал плечами и вышел. Сперва Дин обшарил его карманы, потом салон, даже залез в багажник и скрупулёзно перебрал всё, но ведьмовского мешочка так и не обнаружил. Сэм с отсутствующим видом вещал что-то о несравненной красоте Ровены.

— Давай сначала вернёмся в бункер? – предложил он, когда они снова сели в машину. Дин и сам собирался вернуться, поездку по магазинам можно отложить, но на всякий случай уточнил у Сэма:

— Зачем?

— Надо подарить Ровене тот гримуар.

— А, ну конечно, — кивнул Дин. — Давай ещё пригласим её жить в бункер, у нас много разных книг, которые ей могут пригодиться.

— Думаешь, она согласится? – Сэм с надеждой посмотрел на брата. – А ты не будешь возражать?

— Ну что ты, я даже сам ей сейчас позвоню, — Дин усмехнулся и достал телефон.

***

Тишину комнаты нарушил звонок телефона, на экране светилось имя Дина.

— Привет, Ровена! – елейные нотки в голосе не сулили ничего хорошего.

— Дин, к сожалению, у меня сейчас совершенно нет времени с тобой разговаривать. Обещаю, перезвоню, как только освобожусь.

— Я не займу больше трёх минут твоего драгоценного времени. Не знаю, что там записано у Билли, но я гарантирую, если ты сейчас же не исправишь всё, то я убью тебя своими руками. И не позволю воскреснуть.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь! – Ровена хотела бросить трубку, но Дин так многозначительно хмыкнул, что у неё по спине пробежал холодок.

— Нет, я сделаю лучше, пусть всё идёт своим чередом. Ты знаешь, что случилось с девушками, которые были дороги Сэму? Джессика сгорела на потолке. Сару убил Кроули, хотя с Сэмом они не виделись очень давно. Мэддисон Сэм убил собственными руками после единственной ночи. Амелию в приступе ревности зарезал её муж. Я уж не говорю о той армии девиц, которых убила Арахна только из-за того, что Сэм с ними переспал.

— Я не… — попыталась возразить Ровена.

— Ты думаешь — ты сильнее, понимаю. Была ещё Руби, ей удалось облапошить Сэма, но он держал её, когда я всаживал нож в её тело.

В трубке послышалась какая-то возня, Сэм кричал, что это неправда, что у них всё будет иначе, что он любит Ровену и будет защищать её до конца своих дней. И именно эти слова заставили Ровену срочно открыть книгу и начать искать контрзаклятие. Нет, всё хорошо в меру, в том числе и симпатия. Список экс-подружек Сэма оказался весьма впечатляющим, пополнять его совершенно не хотелось. Главное, чтобы после снятия заклинания Сэму не захотелось убить Ровену во избежание повторения. Возможно, стоит временно сменить место дислокации. Во избежание.


End file.
